


Status: Fainted

by LilacLilly



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Eevee - Freeform, F/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacLilly/pseuds/LilacLilly
Summary: Little Eevee Rossa is released after losing her first battle. She finds a berry farm and makes a new friend- a Mightyena named Lloyd. She gets a new Trainer named Enzo who runs the farm.





	Status: Fainted

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas of what I should put under the tags let me know? Not completed- I dont know how to fix it

Pokemon Species: Eevee (♀)  
Type: Normal  
Moveset: Covet, Charm, Yawn, Toxic  
Level: 3  
Ability: Run Away  
Status: Fainted

Rossa groaned as she laid on the ground. Her little ears twitched as she listened to someone above.  
“Useless Eevee. Too weak to even fight a raticate. I even taught it toxic. Still useless. Good luck, little Eevee,” 

Rossa laid there, a complete mess. She didn’t know what just happened. She was trying to battle one moment, and then she was knocked out. Her ears twitched again at the sounds of the trainer walking away. Rossa tried to hold onto consciousness, but had to let go. 

She woke up to rain falling on her body. She stumbled to stand on her our little legs. She let out a whine, before moving to take shelter under a large leaf. She slowly woke up more, listening to her surroundings.  
“Where am I?” She asked out loud, looking around at the gentle rain. She moved and licked one of her wounds, trying to clean it. She watched the rain for a bit until it started to clear up. Rossa was bred by a trainer, so she didn’t know how to survive on her own. She began to walk down the path that the trainers used, not sure where it lead. It took a long time before she came across a berry farm. Her eyes widened, starving. “Food!” She practically shouted. She started to run towards an oran berry tree, but was knocked to her side. “Oof… What?” She slowly stood up, but looked up to see a Mightyena standing in front of her, blocking the way.

“No One eats these berries. Now move along,” The Mightyena glowered at the young eevee. Rossa looked down, before starting to move away again. She then had an idea as she was leaving. She moved and sat in front of the Mightyena.  
“What’s your name?” Rossa asked, tilting her head.  
“My name? My Master refers to me as Lloyd…” The Mightyena said, sitting down and looking at the eevee. Rossa smiled and moved closer to him, quickly using Covet. 

~~~~Data Received~~~~  
Pokemon Species: Mightyena (♂)  
Type: Dark  
Moveset: Bite, Crunch, Howl, Scary Face  
Level: 50  
Ability: Intimidate (+Moxie)  
Status: Healthy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rossa quickly stole his Focus Sash. Lloyd blinked as his Sash was stolen. He then growled at her.  
“If a battle is what you wanted- you could have just said so,” Lloyd said, using him intimidate ability. Rossa flinched at ability.  
“No, I just wanted some food-” She started, but was cut off by the mightyena using howl- followed up by scary face. Rossa took a few steps back before using yawn. Rossa hope that it slowed the male pokemon down. Lloyd lunged at Rossa, using bite. Rossa let out a loud squeal. The sound of a screen door distracted lloyd. Rossa was being held by her scruff by Lloyd.  
“Lloyd! What do you have there?” A Pokemon farmer came over to them both. Rossa was barely holding on due to the focus sash keeping her alive from the hit. Lloyd let out a growl, before putting Rossa on the ground in front of the farmer.  
“Master! I caught an intruder!” He barked. Rossa just groaned as she was picked up by the farmer.  
“Aww… It’s a little Eevee. Lloyd- You know better than to attack babies,” The farmer playfully tapped the dogs head. “Come on little Eevee, lets get you fixed up,” The farmer took the Eevee inside. Lloyd followed behind, not happy at the sudden replacement. The farmer went inside. “Lloyd, protect the berries,” 

Rossa let out a whimper as she was put onto the table and sprayed with potions. She huffed when it was done, sitting there and looking at the farmer.  
“I’m Enzo,” The farmer said, gently petting Rossa. Rossa let out a happy sound, nuzzling into the hand. “Would you like to join me at my farm? We could use another helper around,” Rossa let out a happier squeal, happily accepting. “Haha, alright,” Enzo pulled out a pretty pink love ball. He gently tapped it on Rossa, who went inside it. She didn’t fight it at all, actually finding it pretty comfortable. When she was in the pokeball, all time inside froze. The outside world continued on, but inside it stayed still. When she was let out, she looked up at Enzo. “I think i’ma call you Rossa,” He said with a smile. Rossa just smiled and nodded, moving in a small circle. “Now lets see what your stats are…. Hmm… You know Toxic… you must have had a trainer before then. Who would let a sweet thing like you let go?” He rubbed her head. “Lets see, Covet, Charm, Yawn, and Toxic… interesting set,” Enzo said, pocketing the pokeball. Enzo began to walk back outside with Rossa. She hopped down and followed happily. 

“Lloyd! I’m your new partner!” Rossa squeeled, and ran over to him. Lloyd stood up and flashed his sharp teeth before looking at Enzo.  
“Lloyd, this is your new partner, Rossa. She’s gonna help you protect the farm from wild pokemon. Be nice to her. And make sure she learns how to battle. She’s only Level 3,” Enzo shook a finger at Lloyd, giving him instructions. Enzo also gave Lloyd back his focus sash.  
Lloyd just looked shocked, before looking between Rossa and Enzo. He huffed and sat down- turning his head away. “Nope.”


End file.
